Black and Blue
by GingerDepphead
Summary: "Stop." My eyes scanned my friends before I turned to those gorgeous blue ones. "Anyone can stand at a target, it doesn't prove anything." His terrifying gaze scared me but enticed me all the same. He smirked. "Then you wouldn't mind taking his place." I sighed, and Mason held my hand tightly as I passed him. I breathed in deeply. Eric's eyes gazed into mine. "The same rules apply"
1. The Choosing Ceremony

**Hi my fellow readers! So, I have recently watched and read Divergent. I am completely in love with it, and I believe Shailene Woodley played and awesome Tris. I'm in love with everyone, starting with Eric. He is my perfect guy. I love Four but Eric is forever mine. I couldn't get this idea out of my head so here you go! I only own Mcayla, Mason, Bonnie and Kelly and random people I come up with.**

* * *

I stared back at my reflection in the mirror. My chocolate waves in a high pony tail, it was the normality of women in Erudite. They were very prim and proper, everything had to be perfect. The dark blue colour of my jacket clung to me like a second skin, the blue contrasted with my bright green eyes. My mother always said she had wanted to call me Jade, because of my eyes. But my father disliked the name, so he had named me. He wanted to call me Mcayla. My name is Mcayla Cross. My mother and my father were two of the most famous people in Erudite, along with Jeanine Matthews. And today was the choosing ceremony, one of the most important choices I have to make, and I didn't know what to do.

After I had finished making myself look decent there was a quiet knock on the door.

I cleared my throat. "Come in." I turned around just as my mother and father stepped through the door.

"You look beautiful Mcayla." My mother smiled at me. My father looked me up and down and nodded his head.

"You look like a true Cross." He turned towards mother with a small smile. "And you look just like your mother did."

I smiled slightly but it turned into a frown. My mother, Rachel saw my discomfort.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

I coughed. "Yes, mother everything is fine."

My father, Roger clapped his hands together. "Then we must go. It's time."

I walked past my parents at a quick pace, just wanting to get this day over with. I still hadn't decided what faction to pick, I hadn't decided whether or not I will go with what the test had told me. Somehow I had to figure out before it was my time to choose. I'm the only child in my family, I don't want to leave them, but if I don't want to be in Erudite, I have to make the right choice. For me.

When we got there, everyone had already been seated, some people were still arriving, my family and I sat down at the end of the row and stood straight as we waited for the choosing ceremony to begin. I had faded out of whatever it was Jeanine was saying, the same for Marcus Eaton. But as he began listing off names, I folded my hands together, and nervously moved my leg up and down. My father saw this and rubbed my hand gently.

"Jessica Williams...Candor."

"Harry James...Amity."

"Lucy Parker...Amity."

"Mason Wood...Dauntless."

"Bonnie Carson...Dauntless."

"Keke Jackson...Euridite." Then Marcus began listing people I knew.

"Jason Richardson...Candor."

"Lucian Reins...Euridite."

"Kelly Simmons...Dauntless."

"Mcayla Cross." I automatically stood up, as it wasn't in Erudite's fashion to keep somebody waiting and I wish it wasn't I wanted to stay seated, I still hadn't chosen, and I had to and fast.

I slowly walked up to the five bowls, and picked up the knife. I gazed at it silently before I cut my palm and I winced slightly before holding over the water, but I hesitated slightly, just before the small drop of blood fell into the clear water, my blood began to sizzle. It landed on the coals.

"Dauntless." I could hear a few gasps from people in Erudite but cheers could be heard from the Dauntless faction and I grabbed a plaster before walking over to them. I couldn't look back at my parents, not even a glance. I had to leave at how it was.

* * *

When the choosing ceremony was over the Dauntless faction cheered and began sprinting out of their seats and through the corridors of the building and out the glass doors. I had to run fast to keep up with them, I was running out of breath quick. When I saw the Dauntless faction climbing up to the train tracks above I gasped out of breath and looked up anxiously. I couldn't remember if I was any good at climbing. I haven't done so since I was a child. I guess there's only one way to found out. I began climbing up the discoloured, metal thing that connected the train from the ground. One foot in front of the other. When I finally got to the top I lifted my body onto the platform and waited for the train to come whizzing past. I knew that you had to jump onto the train, I had to think fast, I tried thinking of every book I could think of describing what the Dautnless initiates would have to do before they got there, and I remember it saying that the train travels at 80 mph, so I had to get a good head start and I couldn't lag behind, otherwise I would become factionless. There's no way I could jump onto it when I was almost behind the train myself, I either had to be in the middle or at the top of the line to get on perfectly.

Suddenly the trains horn sounded just before it rounded the corner and I started off right away, a few stiffs were lagging behind and I don't think they had a chance at jumping on without any experience at the back. I began running as fast as I could, I was behind a Dauntless born, I followed the girl in front of me and as soon as she jumped, three seconds later I did too. I landed perfectly, just like I had known, I was completely out of breath but I did it. Just like I knew I would, my calculations were right. Of course they were, I was a Erudite, I may be Dauntless now, but it's going to take me a long time to get rid of my Erudite ways.

I was sat on the trains ground before I realised a few Dauntless borns were lining up at the trains doors. And it looked like they were getting ready to jump off, when I read that the Dauntless actually jumped off the train I couldn't believe it. For a few minutes I actually thought that Dauntless were screwing with us but apparently that doesn't seem to be the case. I stood up just as half the Dauntless borns already began jumping off, they were running with glee and flying through the air as if the fall couldn't hurt them. When a few more people had jumped off I noticed a stiff acting nervously about jumping off the train. I noticed his hands shaking, and I took in his appearance. He had piercing blue eyes, that you could possibly melt into, he had long, sandy blonde hair that you could run your hands through, but it wasn't long enough that he looked like a girl. It actually looked really good. The stiff had thin lips but most definitely kissable, and he had a bit of stubble adorning his face.

"I'm sure you'll make it, usually everyone does, there's only that one person who mostly always doesn't make it." I told him.

The stiff turned to me sharply, not realising I was talking to him, and he stared at me before he looked back out of the train. He set his blue glare on me.

"Thanks for that, what if I'm that one person." I glared at him back.

"Then don't be." He gulped and looked back out. I sighed. "Look, do you want to do this together?"

"Why would I want to jump with a Euridite?" He replied harshly.

"Fine, then die and be that one person who doesn't make it, see if I care." I made to jump out of the train but his arm stopped me.

"Please, wait, I'm sorry...I just, I'm not used to this."

"Well you better get used to it, we'll be doing this for the rest of our lives." I took his hand harshly and counted to three.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." When three came, I dragged the stiff along with me and jumped out of the train, my hair blowing in the wind. Everything went into slow motion, my gasp that left my lips, my legs flinging around in the open air. I turned to the stiff and noticed his petrified glance at the ground and before I knew it we hit the ground roughly and I coughed while the stiff gave a groan beside me.

"Thank you, for that. I'm sorry I'm Mason." He held out his hand because he probably knew that Erudite prefered handshaking when introducing themselves. I just looked at his hand and placed it by his side. Mason looked at me strangely. I smiled gently at him.

"I'm not Euridite anymore, remember? I'm a Dauntless, and the names Mcayla."

"Mcayla? That's a pretty name." He stated. I stared at him confused.

"Really? 'Cuz I hate it."

"Seriously?" I just nodded my head.

"Listen up, my name is Eric and I am one of the leaders of your new faction." Me and Mason laughed at each other before running over to the crowd of initiates with some of the leaders of Dauntless, when I saw one of the leaders, Eric. I almost released a gasp. He was one of the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And his voice was the most sexiest I had ever heard in my life. He was beyond a perfect Dauntless. He had tattoos up his neck and on his arms, and a few piercings above his eyebrow. I couldn't believe my eyes but I had to pay attention because the next part was important. I put his gorgeousness behind me and listened to what he had to say.

"Several stories below us, is the members entrance to our compound. If you can't muster your will to jump off you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first." A long silence filled the roof before the leader Eric began to speak again. "Anytime initiates, you are here for a reason, if you are not brave enough to jump off you do not belong here. Do I make myself clear. Now. Initiates. Who will it be?"

I glanced around as people began whispering and someone finally stepped forward to jump off.

It was a girl, I think her name was Jenna. She began climbing the wall, looking over there was a hole in the roof and she stood there trying to control her breathing. Eric began getting impatient.

"Now initiate."

A few seconds after he had said that, Jenna finally jumped, a scream followed after her as she fell through the air. Her scream got quieter the further she got, her scream finally deceased after she had landed. Unfortunately for me, this was the further's the books had given me. Then didn't say what was at the bottom. Although I highly doubt there isn't anything there, that would be a waste of their initiates. They weren't ready to kick us off.

The second jumped, and then the third, fourth, fifth and sixth. I was the seventh to jump off the roof. I climbed up uneasily and glanced down at the ground below me, staring at the black hole. I began shaking slightly. Heights weren't exactly my friend. Heights weren't one of my fears but it made me feel anxious to say the least. Everyone that hadn't jumped yet saw my hesitation and so did the leader.

"Initiate, anytime to today. If you don't jump, you'll stay here." When he said this. I still couldn't manage myself to jump, I wrung my hand together not wanting to jump off, but before I knew it, I was being pushed off the ledge, my breath left me and I screamed highly. I landed on a net at the bottom and laughed slightly, but then remembered that someone had pushed me, and no doubt it was the Dauntless leader Eric. I can tell me and him are not going to get along.

The net began moving and I slid to the side of the net and the guy looked at me strangely, my fear must've made him start speaking.

"What were you pushed?" I glanced at him briefly, he was a pretty sight.

"Actually, yes." The Dauntless lifted me up by my arms and let me down before turning to me.

"What's your name?"

"Mcay-" I trailed off thinking.

"Is it a hard one?" The Dauntless guy snapped, I was taken back for a second before I replied.

"Kayla."

"Seventh jumper, Kayla!" He shouted. I walked over to the other initiates that had jumped off. There was a half cast girl stood next to me, and she was from Candor. She had short black hair, that came to her neck and dark brown eyes. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie." I was confused for a second before turning to her a smiling.

"I'm Kayla."

"I heard." She smirked. I think me and her were going to get along just fine. I think Dauntless was already rubbing off on me.

I heard a guys scream as he fell and landed in the net and I smiled as I noticed the familiar blue eyes.

"Eighth jumper, Mason!" Mason ran over to me breathlessly.

"Wow, that sure is a jump huh." He saw Bonnie and turned to her and smiled. "Hey, I'm Mason."

"I'm Bonnie." She smiled back.

The Dauntless guy came back to us initiates and started speaking again.

"Dauntless born go with Lauren initiates your with me. Most of the time I work in intelligence but during your training I'll be your instructor. My name is Four."

I snorted. Mason elbowed me silently telling me to be quiet. Unforuntaltey, Four noticed but before he could say anything Bonnie spoke up.

"Four like the number?" She smirked.

Four nodded his head. "Exactly like the number."

Bonnie laughed. "What happened, one through three were taken." A few laughs filled the room and I glanced at them.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Bonnie." She replied. When I looked back Four was making his way towards Bonnie. I face palmed myself subconsciously.

"Well...Bonnie, the first lesson you learn from me, if you want to survive here, is keep your mouth shut." Four's dark eyes flashed to me briefly before he looked back at Bonnie. I couldn't look at him after that, my eyes stared at the floor as he finished intimidating Bonnie.

"Do you understand?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded.

"Yes sir." She whispered.

"Good." Four began walking away before he turned back to stare at us as none of following him.

"Follow me." He ordered and we all began shuffling to follow him.

* * *

We all followed Four to where we would be sleeping and it was a big room with beds everywhere.

"Who's sleeping here, boys or girls?" Someone asked.

"Both." Four replied.

"Perfect." I sighed.

Four looked at us and laughed lightly.

"If you like this then you're gonna love the bathroom."

When we got to the bathrooms, toilets were lining the left side of the room, the sinks were in the middle and the showers were on the right. I was disgusted to say the least. Well at least I know I'm never going to shower here. Or use the bathroom.

Murmurs could be heard throughout and Four spoke up.

"You have ten minutes to get changed and on the way you're going to burn your old faction clothes as a signal that you no longer belong there, you will follow the stairs and they will lead you to the pit and I will meet you there." Four trudged off,leaving us to it and people began complaining.

I chose a bed in the middle and Bonnie and Mason chose one either side of me. I found clothes my size and began getting changed, being careful not to reveal anything to the guys, some of them were pigs, I could tell. Especially one of them named Jason.

Once we all finished getting changed we went out the door and found something metal with initiates clothing inside burning. I shoved my old Euridite clothing into and smiled lightly. Dauntless was my life now. Dauntless was me.

* * *

We were all woken up by Four smashing against what sounded like a pan everyone woke up immediatley apart from me, I just pulled the covers above me head, but Bonnie glimpsed at Four's look and she ran over, threw the covers off me and lifted me up. When she lifted me up I leant against her shoulder tiredly while listening to whatever it was Four had to say this early.  
"I want everyone in the pit, two minuites." He said and walked off.  
I yawned. "Two minuites, I can't get ready in two minutes."

When we arrived at the pit I saw Eric sitting on something in the middle, waiting for us to arrive along with the Dauntless born.

Four began pacing up and down looking and each of us, my eyes followed his move and the occasional glance at Eric looking gorgeous.

"There are two stages of training, the first is physical, pushing your bodies to the breaking point. The second is mental, again breaking point, you face your worse fears and conquer them, unless they get you first. You'll be separate from the Dauntless born, but you'll be ranked together. After initiation, ranking will discover what jobs you move into. Leadership, guarding the fence, and keeping the factionless from killing each other." Four glanced at all of us and turned to Eric.

"The rankings will also determine who gets cut." Eric continued.

There was an eerie silence before Mason spoke up beside me.

"Cut?" He asked.

Eric stood up graciously and began walking toward us.

"At the end of each stage of training the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us." He smirked at us.

Everyone glanced around and someone else spoke up.

"To do what?" They asked.

Eric stared at us and replied. "There's no going home to your families so you'd live factionless."

I glanced around again, I wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

"Why didn't we know that?" Jenna spoke.

Eric turned to her. "It's a new rule."

Bonnie looked angry and I held her arm gently. "A new rule? Somebody should've told us that."

Eric glared at her, his blue eyes piercing. "Why? Would you have chosen differently? Out of fear?" When no one said anything he continued. "And if that's the case, you might as well get out now." Everyone didn't speak and Eric continued speaking. "If you're really one of us it won't matter to you that you might fail, alright, you chose us, now it's our time to choose you." Eric smirked at his last statement and glanced around all the initiates.

We all began running as soon as Eric had finished and I was lagging behind a total lot. Mason was running with me just to keep me company, and I wished he just went with Bonnie, I don't want him loosing because of me. I couldn't have that.

When some of us finished running, we came up to the others who were watching a few fight together. Some initiates wanted to watch and others didn't know what to make of it. Personally I don't like the idea watching people fight until the other got knocked out, but something tells me we won't exactly have a choice.

When we finished watching we were learning how to shoot, it was a terrible experience. I couldn't even shoot the fucking target. Mason and Bonnie were doing fine, Bonnie kept missing a few out of range but Mason was perfect.

I shot at the dummy in front of me, concentrating and I completely missed. I loathed Mason at this point, I sighed angrily. I couldn't even get one shot.

I hit it three more times and failed miserably. Somebody next to me spoke up beside me as he watched me fail.

"Statistically speaking, you should've hit the target at least once already, even by accident." He laughed. I glared angrily at him.

"Don't you think I know that?" He nodded his head.

"Right, you're the other Erudite." I ignored him and carried on shooting.

When Four told us to stop, I practically threw my gun back onto the table I got it from and we began running with him, I was lagging behind as I was angry with myself for not being good enough.

When we stopped they were factionless rummaging through bins and my heart ached towards them. I wasn't a huge fan of the factionless but no one deserves to have that kind of life.

"What have you got?" Four asked.

The other Dauntless guy replied. "Factionless. Not doing anything."

Four nodded and then turned to all of us. "Alright initiates back to your rooms, time to sleep it off."

I groaned. "Thank God, I couldn't deal with anymore training."

We all fell asleep quickly, although I swore I heard a few people crying. Not alone can be done at this time, none of us really had a choice now. I just wonder what they're gonna make us do tomorrow, I hope they're not making us fight. I can't even run far enough let alone fight. Well we'll wait and see.


	2. Stronger

**Woo! Two chapters in one night! Okay, so I'm trying to get Kayla to become stronger like Tris does, but unfortunately Kayla's not going to become that great. A lot is going to happen, but sorry you guys are going to have to wait ;) I own Kayla, Mason, Bonnie, Jenna and Parker and any other random people, enjoy!**

* * *

When Eric had practically scared the shit out of all of us about the whole 'cutting thing' we returned to our rooms and fell asleep. But I swear I could hear a few people crying.

We were all woken up by Four smashing against what sounded like a pan everyone woke up immediately apart from me, I just pulled the covers above me head, but Bonnie glimpsed at Four's look and she ran over, threw the covers off me and lifted me up. When she lifted me up I leant against her shoulder tiredly while listening to whatever it was Four had to say this early.

"I want everyone in the pit, now."

"_Now?_ I can't get ready _now_ I'm too tired for this shit." Mason laughed at me and pulled me along as I tried falling asleep on his shoulder.

"C'mon smart ass, don't fall asleep on me now."

When we got to the pit, Four made us pair up with someone and began getting in fighting stances and we attempted to try and defend ourselves, I was actually doing a pretty good job against Bonnie and Mason was with Jenna. Me and Bonnie were casually singing a nursery rhyme as we were moving at the same speed.

Four was the one who was watching us train, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Eric talking with Four, I was too far away to hear what they were saying but my guess was that were about to find out.

"First jumper." Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched what was going on, Jenna looked at Eric confused as to what was going on. "In the ring." He ordered.

Jenna walked past nervously, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it in comfort. She gave me a small smile and went up to the ring, and everybody crowded round.

"Last jumper."

I let out a sigh of relief because it wasn't me, and I was also glad it wasn't Mason, I've become close to him lately and I don't think I could do this without him.

The last jumper strutted up to the stairs and my fists clenched. Her name was Kelly Simmons, she used to be in Erudite and me and her do not get along at all. She has bright red hair, not ginger but dyed red, light brown eyes, and she was the fakest girl I knew. She put on way too much make up on her eyes,and her very face made me want to punch it. Before, in Erudite, I was too scared to make a move, not because I didn't have it in me, but the Erudite in me forbade it. And for once, I was glad I left.

"Time to fight."

"How long do we fight for?" Kelly asked without so much as emotion in her voice. I hoped Jenna kicked her big fat ass. I really appreciated Jenna, she was so brave and kind. She was everything I wanted to be, and if Kelly beat her up really bad I will not be responsible for my actions that's all I can say.

"Till one of you can't continue." Replied Eric. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Or one of you concedes." Four spoke up from his place besides Eric. My look returned to normal as I knew the rules were until someone conceded not until they were practically bleeding out.

"According to the old rules." Eric started. "New rules, _no one_ concedes." Eric smirked.

Four turned to him. "You really wanna lose them all in the first fight?"

"A brave man never surrenders." Eric replied.

Four grinned. "Lucky for you those weren't the rules when _we_ fought."

"You'll be scored on this so fight hard." Eric sneered at us, clearly Four put him in a bad mood. And Eric in a bad mood was never good, that much I knew.

"Go." Eric said impatiently.

Jenna began circling Kelly, I knew Kelly was manipulative and quick, I just hope Jenna was quicker.

Kelly threw the first punch but luckily Jenna blocked it. I was silently rooting for Jenna to win, I couldn't help but raise my fist and Mason quirked an eyebrow at me, and I pretended to move the hair from my face.

Jenna threw a punch back but missed and Kelly punched non too gently and I winced at the impact, rubbing my cheek.

Jenna ran at Kelly and threw another punch but Kelly was expecting it and she caught her unguarded and punched her continuously, winding her.

"Come on Jenna." I whispered.

Jenna managed to throw Kelly off with a grunt and they began circling again.

Kelly blocked Jenna's punch and gave one right back at her, and Jenna cried out, I made to move to help but Mason held me back tightly, knowing I'd get beat up just for helping.

Jenna landed to the ground, her blonde hair surrounding her because her pony tail fell out while fighting, she tried to get up but Eric gave Kelly a look saying 'finish it' and Kelly punched her one more time and Jenna's eyes rolled into the back of the head and she fell onto the ground unconscious.

I ran out of Mason's arms and sprinted next to Jenna's unconscious form.

"How could you!" I barked up at her. Kelly smirked at me.

"What's the matter, pissed that it wasn't you.?" She taunted.

"Oh, please I would rather than knocked unconscious by anyone...apart from you." I sneered at her.

Kelly came closer and towered over me, she always has.

"Is that a threat.?" She glared. I was about to lay a hand on her when Four stupidly stood in between us. I could sense Eric watching us closely, though, I may have overdone it slightly. Although, I guess I was kind of impulsive. I couldn't help it, Jenna was my friend and I was going to protect her if I can.

"Initiates. Get back in line."

Neither me or Kelly moved an inch he shoved both of us in line and I glared at him as Mason caught me around the waist. When it was time to leave most people started leaving and Mason held back for a second and he set his firm glare on me.

"_What?"_ I snapped.

"Are you out of your _mind_?" Mason whispered harshly. "The leaders are gonna have your head for this!"

I turned around, firmly putting my foot down. "Did you not see that Kelly beat the shit out of Jenna? She's unconscious and she's in the infirmary. How can you even be _okay_ with that?"

"No, Kayla, I'm a thousand times not okay with this, but this is what's going to happen. We are all going to get knocked out regardless. So why don't you shut up for two seconds and realise that sooner or later the leaders are gonna get fed up with your shit and then kick you out! You'll be factionless Kayla and I am _not_ prepared to let that happen."

I gazed at Mason's beautiful eyes and sighed.

"Mase-" Before I could finish Eric interrupted.

"Is there a problem initiates?" His hands were folded in front of him and he smirked lightly. Before Mason could open his big mouth I spoke.

"No, there's no problem." I walked off without Mason and he just watched me quickly walk away. They both did, I could feel both beautiful blue eyes on my back, making me tingle.

Eric crossed his arms and turned to Mason. He pointed at him. "_You,_ keep her in check." Mason just nodded and ran after me.

When I got near Jenna I carefully touched her tender cheek. She winced and I put the ice pack back on her cheek.

"Jenna, I'm _so_ sorry." I stared at her sympathetically.

"Hey, I'm fine, besides, they told me what you did. You really beat up that Kelly girl for me?" She asked.

I laughed. "I didn't beat her up per say, but you're welcome. Me and Kelly don't exactly get along anyway."

She furrowed her blonde brows at me. "How come?"

"It's a _long_ story." I waved her off and walked over to stand next to Mason. He glimpsed at me but looked back at the leaders. I didn't stand too close to him, I was still slightly pissed about him not backing me up, although the whole thing about me being factionless was kind of...cute.

"Alright guys, over here." Eric ordered. Everyone ran over and took a look at the rankings. "Listen up, know what this board is?" He asked. "It's your life." He answered. "We grade you everyday. If you're still in the red by the end of the stage, you're out."

"Why -" Before I could speak Mason's hand cut me off. I glared at him and he just shook his head. Me, Jenna and a guy called Jimmy were at the bottom of the list. I was kind of pissed off at myself, I guess since the shooting my score has just gone down, along with opening my mouth I guess.

* * *

Me, Bonnie, Mason, Jenna and a boy we met earlier named Parker sat on my bed and we were talking about the initiation.

"I'm never gonna make it." Jenna cried.

"You and me both honey." I whispered.

"Yes, you are" Mason stated. " We _all_ are."

"That's easy for you to say Mase, you're great at everything and me and Jenna are at the bottom of the food chain." I was playing with my sweater annoyingly, I just wanted to stop talking about this completely.

"So where did you guys come from?" Parker asked, he seemed like a cool guy.

"Abnegation" Mason answered.

"Candor."

"Erudite." I answered.

Parker furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at me. "You were in Erudite?"

"Yes."

"You don't seem like the kind who would be in Erudite."

"Yeah, well I didn't choose it, I was born into it."

"What if we become factionless?" Jenna stared down at her hands.

"No, one is going to become factionless." Mason glared angrily at all of us.

"I think my parents might take me back." Jenna murmured.

Parker shook his head. "Even if they wanted to they couldn't. Their faction wouldn't allow it."

"Even if my parents wanted me back, I wouldn't belong there anymore." Jenna stated.

"This is getting depressing, can we talk about something else?" I sat up straighter and looked at all my friends faces. As they all stared at me weirdly, I smirked at them.

"Do you know what we should do? We should get tattoos. Let's go!" I jumped off the bed eagerly and waited for my friends to follow. "Will you guys hurry up! _Come on_, at the rate you guys are going there's gonna be a massive que now hurry!"

Mason laughed at me. "This is the most excited I have ever seen you."

* * *

We got to the tattoo parlour and I gazed around in awe. This place was awesome.

I saw a guy walk passed with tattoos covering his face and a piecing through his nose, I smirked seeing him and I added a perk to my step.

Parker was with Bonnie choosing a tattoo, she pointed out to a bird tattoo.

"What about this one?" She asked him.

"Yeah that looks good. Where would you get it?" Parker replied.

Bonnie glanced at Parker from underneath her lashes. "I don't know, what would you...suggest?"

"Get it wherever you want."

I stared at all the different kinds of tattoos. I decided I wanted something that represented my family. As much as I felt confined I still loved my mother and father. I felt like I wanted black butterflies. They were my favourite, and my family were always happy, and butterflies are happy, right?

I told the tattoo guy what I wanted and he set to it right away, I got them on the back of my neck and I had them one after the other so they were flying up my neck. Then I realised what other one I wanted. I told the guy and he nodded his head. I decided to have barbed wire around my right wrist. It was my dominant hand and my strongest. I don't know why I wanted it but I did.

After he had finished, he told me I had to put some lotion on them everyday while they calmed down and I nodded my head and said my thanks.

I found Mason by the piercing part and looked at him strangely.

"You want to get a piercing?" I asked.

"Nah, not yet." He replied. "So what'd you get?" I turned around and held my hair up at the back of my neck. He nodded his head. "Cool."

I then showed him my barbed wire and he said "I like that one, it suits you."

"Really? How?" I asked confused. "Well you're sharp for one, but there's something else there, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Yeah I guess, I see where you're coming from. Come on, let's go."

* * *

When everyone was asleep, I got up quietly and woke up Mason gently.

"Kayla? What the hell are you doing?"

"Mason come on, you _promised_ me." Mason sighed and shrugged off his quilt and put on his clothes before he dragged me out to the pit.

We were at the punching bag and he was going to teach me how to fight. If he didn't want me to be factionless and I wanted to be above the red line at the end of the physical test, this had to happen.

"Okay, so what do I do?"

Mason sighed and turned me around facing the punching bag, he lifted my arms up in front of me, one closer to my body than the other.

"Right, now just punch, use your right hand, it'll be stronger than your left." I did as I was told and I manged to make the punch bag swing slightly.

Mason nodded impressed. "You're actually pretty good, if you keep practising you'll be sure to get a good hit."

I kept that going for the next few weeks and I could feel myself finally beginning to get stronger but I was still weak. Mason taught me a fair amount, but I guess I had to figure it out by myself. I was sure I could feel a pair of eyes on me one time, but I couldn't figure it out who it was.

When we began shooting, I was still pretty bad but I finally managed to get the target a few times, I smiled and Mason patted me on the back while Bonnie smiled at me.

"I told you, you could do it." Mason smiled his perley whites.

"Yeah, okay, you told me." I gleefully smiled back.

Eric and Four were watching all of us shoot and they both noticed. I heard Eric's threatening voice behind me.

"Initiates back to training, no fooling around."

Me and Mason glanced at each other and laughed before continuing.

When we all got back, I noticed my name had gone up slightly and my butterflies started in the pit of my stomach. I was proud of myself. I was the smart, shy Erudite that was too afraid to come out of her shell. But now, I was stronger and more prepared for whatever they had coming my way.

The initiates were all ordered to continue with using the punching bags, and I was actually happy about it. Finally something I could do. Mason was on the other side of the room, and Bonnie was behind me, I had no idea where Parker was, but knowing him and Bonnie they were next to each other giving each other sneaky glances. Could initiates even do that? Or the leaders even. I mean they had to have _some_ sex, right?

I began punching the bag, but after weeks of training with Mason, my injuries had finally caught up to me. My knuckles were wrecked from punching for too long. They ached but I couldn't stop I concentrated on the bag in front of me and began singing a song in my head.

"You're weak initiate." My body jumped from the sudden voice and I couldn't turn around as I knew it was Eric, Four didn't exactly like me that much either, but me and Eric just had that complicated hateful relationship. I don't think I would even call it a relationship.

I continued with my punching while he was behind me. Although, I seriously didn't want to, it was embarrassing.

"You have no muscle." I turned sharply on him.

"Can you go and bother someone else please? I'm trying to concentrate." I snapped and turned back around and continued punching.

Eric began circling me as his eyes decended on my form. "You're not gonna win initiate. Not like that."

I completely ignored him and focused on the bag in front of me. If I spoke he'd probably deduct points and I couldn't afford that.

"You have to use your whole body."

Ignored.

"You have to keep tension here." I felt Eric's hands on me as he roughly pulled my hips to the side. And I almost gasped, I gazed into his beautiful blue eyes and then looked back at the punch bag, I brushed my hair back in it's pony tail and put my hands back on the punching bag holding it still.

His lips brushed my ear and I had to hold in a shiver. His hand squeezing my hips.

"You can have the advantage, your small so you can be fast. And you should attack first, knock them off their game. Then as soon as you attack, you go for the throat, they won't be expecting it."

Ignored.

"Are you listening to me initiate?"

I ignored him again, he knew exactly what he was doing and I wasn't going to give him a boost to his ego.

He pinched my side slightly and I yelped. He smirked at me before walking off and I glared at his retreating form.

"What a dick." I muttered beneath my breath.

* * *

I saw Bonnie being beat up in the ring by a girl I didn't know and I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't watch.

The girl hit her hard enough so she fell to the floor gasping for breath. Then the girl kicked Bonnie multiple times and I cringed.

"Bonnie, c'mon" I whimpered. I watched as Eric circled the two girls fighting, he was planning something. I know Eric used to be a Erudite, and there's no doubt he's up to his old tricks.

Bonnie and the girl were on the floor, with Bonnie on her back and the girl began bitch slapping her and I winced. I hid my head in the crook of Mason's shoulder and occasionally looked back at Bonnie.

Bonnie scampered away quickly and held up a hand.

"Stop!" She whimpered. "Stop. I'm done."

Eric glanced down at her. "You want to stop?"

She looked up at him and nodded her head trying to catch her breath.

"Okay." Eric replied.

Wait what? There is no way, Eric just let her go. What is he up to?

"Let me give you a hand." Eric held out his hand for Bonnie to take, and she looked at it curiously before taking it.

"Thanks."

"Alright, let's everyone take a break!"

I went over to run to Bonnie but Mason held me back, he wanted to congratulate me on how well I had done until a few weeks before, I smiled at him.

When we were walking through the Dauntless corridors, we were on our way to the chasm and Bonnie was walking with Eric, she was limping slightly but other than that I think she was fine. I noticed Eric put a hand against her back. I furrowed my brows, he was definitely up to something.

"You, uh, feeling a little better?" Eric asked her just as we were coming over towards the chasms bridge.

"Yeah I'm fine." Bonnie sighed.

I gasped as I realise what he was going to do.

Before I knew it Eric had yanked Bonnie up and threw her over the edge and dropped her making her hold on to the chasms ledge.

"Bonnie!" I yelled. I ran over to help her up but was stopped by Eric. He gave me one of his threatening looks and I hesitated looking back and forth between Bonnie and Eric, before he tilted his head slightly, threatening me to make a move. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair impatiently.

"You've got three options. Hang there and I'll forget your cowardice, fall and _die_, or give up. But if you give up you're out."

I was nervously jittering my leg waiting for Eric to let Bonnie go, I wrung my hands anxiously and Eric glimpsed at me and then turned his attention back towards Bonnie.

Some of the water began to drip on Bonnie's face and her hands making her fingers slip.

"Bonnie come on!" Eric glared at me from where he was perched against the chasms rails.

I shook my head and Mason looked at me achingly. I couldn't look at him, he was making me feel like there was something I could do. Eric wouldn't let me touch her, but as soon as she would fall I would be there to catch her, that much was certain.

Just a few more minutes.

Bonnie began grunting, trying to save her strength.

The silence was eerie.

Seconds left.

My hands began shaking.

"Time." Eric said making me and Mason run over to Bonnie and immediately pulled her up and I hugged her and whispered soothing words into her ear. I glared at Eric as he spoke.

"Dauntless, _never_ give up."

I couldn't think about what would've happened if Bonnie had fell. I couldn't even think about it, it made me shake every time I started thinking about it.

After taking Bonnie back to our rooms, I tucked her in and she fell asleep quickly, I jumped into my bed and sighed. I doubt I would be able to fall asleep tonight. I still had Bonnie's scream echoing throughout my head. I couldn't forget it. But before I knew it I had fallen asleep and dreamt about what ifs.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, there was a bit of action between Eric and Kayla ;) Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Hot And Cold

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! Here is the next chapter, you guys are probably loving all these long chapters, well carry on, and there's a little bit of a surprise for you down there ;)**

* * *

When Four woke us up the next morning, Bonnie was pretty beat up about what Eric had done to her and I couldn't blame her. I didn't manage to get a lot of sleep last night because I couldn't get Bonnie's terrifying screams out of my head. It was continually playing, over and over. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, my jade eyes had lost that slight spark they had the day before. I realised that this was going to get harder and Eric's little show was just the beginning.

I began to think about what would've happened if I had just stayed in Erudite, maybe mother, father and I would've lived a happy life, I would've found someone, got married and had cute little Erudite children. But was that really what I wanted? I mean, that's why I left to become Dauntless right? To be free, and wild. To become more stronger and face the fears that haunt me, that's what Dauntless provides. After all, Dauntless never give up.

I shook out of my thoughts as Four began speaking. All the initiates were on the train, and we were going to the Amity farms, at least I think that's what we were doing, I hadn't exactly been listening that well. The bags under my eyes had disappeared slightly but my tiredness was obvious, especially to the Dauntless leaders.

"As Dauntless we fight to protect every life inside the fence without fail. That's why we train you the way we do." Four spoke up from his position near the trains door, with his arm holding onto something above him.

Four's brown eyes glimpsed over to me and Bonnie. I think he realised that since the incident I haven't left Bonnie alone. It was the protective side of my coming out of it's shell.

"To teach you not to give up."

At first I thought that if what happened at the chasm yesterday was to teach us not to give up, it was harsh and stupid, although, making us fear failing, or falling in Bonnie's case, was actually working. Making us become scared by their antics and over the top training, was the Dauntless way of teaching us how to become stronger. I just hope that was as bad as it gets, but something tells me it's gonna get a whole lot worse.

"And to find out who has what it takes." His eyes glanced around all the glum looking faces of the initiates. I think everyone was shocked how things turned out yesterday and apparently Four had realised that.

When the train had stopped everyone carefully stepped off the train and followed Four.

"It's been quiet out here for years but that could change at any moment. So we have to be ready for everything."

We all made our way past the fence and climbed our way up endless amounts of rusty, metal stairs, they made me feel incredibly uncomfortable. We all crowded round looking down at the Amity farmers, and the view was another thing to add to my list of beautiful things. All you could see was piles of grass and dark masses of trees and shrubs in random places in the fields. You could also spot a few Amity farmers doing what they do best, in their weird coloured clothing. I inwardly cringed at the horrible colours.

"What's out there?" Asked Jenna.

"Monsters." I replied smirking at the blonde and she laughed.

"Amity farms." Parker gave her a serious answer but I furrowed my eyebrows. Obviously, I thought.

"No, I know but beyond that." Jenna's light blue eyes scanned the Amity farms and the people before turning back to Parker.

"Places that never recovered from the war." Mason glanced down at Jenna with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Do you know?" Jenna asked Four expectantly.

"Let's just say there's a fence for a reason." Four said rather creepy.

We all left when Four had practically ran down the stairs in a haste, I personally didn't want to run down them, they seemed old and brown enough to just collapse. When we got back to Dauntless Eric and Four said that our next form of training would be knife throwing. Considering for the past few weeks I had been training non stop on the punching bags, I don't think this was going to end well.

Mason was at the end with Bonnie next to him, and I was next to Bonnie, then Parker and Jenna. I began throwing the knifes as good as I could for now, but my arms just weren't liking the idea, for once I could see that Mason wasn't great at the knife throwing, but he happened to be good at everything else.

The clanking of knifes could be heard as they hit the floor, the hard 'thump' of the knifes hitting the target and the occasion cheer and groan from the initiates. A few people managed to hit the target in the heart or the head. Bonnie had a few shots aiming at the arms and Parker the same. I even managed to get one in the groin and I laughed.

"Nice shot." Bonnie laughed at turned back to her own target.

Four and Eric were behind the initiates watching carefully, my guess to see if anyone was failing at this point I wasn't doing to bad but I was worried about Mason, I don't even think he's managed to hit the target yet.

I watched nervously as Eric stood behind Mason. There was no way this was going to go down well. Mason threw another knife at the target and missed dramatically, sighing, he grabbed another knife from his pocket and fiddled with it nervously.

"Well that was pathetic." Eric's dangerous voice sounded from behind Mason and I glimpsed at them both before continuing throwing.

Mason sighed before turning around to Eric. "It slipped."

"Well go get it." Eric snapped sharply.

Another knife clattered to the ground and Mason gulped. "What? While they're throwing?"

Eric's hard stare made my butterflies flutter but made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"What, are you afraid?"

Mason glowered at Eric and replied. "Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife? Yeah."

Eric's dangerous blue never left Mason's warm ones. "Everybody stop." He ordered.

I froze at Eric's words and moved to the side to see Mason perfectly, he began shaking, realising he probably should've kept his mouth shut. After almost loosing Bonnie yesterday, I was not prepared to almost lose Mason.

"Stand in front of the target." Eric commanded. Mason inspected him slightly to see if he was screwing with him, but unfortunately he wasn't. Mason reluctantly trudged over towards his target and stood in front of it. His light sky eyes glanced at mine for a second but I couldn't look at him back, so my eyes stared at the floor, while peering to see what was going on.

"Four, give me a hand here." Eric ordered. "You're gonna stand there while he throws those knifes. And if I see you flinch. You're out."

I couldn't take this. I knew for a fact that Mason was bound to flinch, I knew he didn't like knifes after what he had told me an accident happened when he was a child. I had to do something, but if I did I knew I would be in more trouble. Could I afford it?

"One thing you will learn here is that orders are not optional." Eric continued.

Four began walking over towards the table orderly scattered with knifes and picked a couple up inspecting them on the way and I glowered at his form. When Four had chosen his pick of knifes he went over to join Mason and Eric.

Eric looked to Four and nodded his head while moving out the way.

Mason glanced down at the floor impatiently, he knew he wasn't going to make it. Oh God, I needed to help him. My green orbs darted from Four, to Eric and then back to Mason. I couldn't believe Eric was doing this. After almost killing one of my best friends he has to do the same to the other one?

I heard the knife in Four's hand and my eyes switched to the three guys again. Just as Four was about to strike I stopped him. Everyone looked at me shockingly.

"Anyone can stand in front of a target it doesn't prove anything." I uncrossed my arms and put them by my side while looking at Mason who wished I wasn't doing this.

Eric smirked at me and did a once over. "Then it should be easy for you to take his place."

I scuffed towards Mason and he came running over to me. He squeezed my hand in a saying of thanks. He knew that I knew there was no way he could've done what Eric had wanted him to do.

When I faced the initiates, Four and Eric, Four began lifting his arm reading to strike but Eric held his arm and I watched as his biceps moved lightly. He smirked at me and then turned to Four.

"Let me." Eric took the knifes from Four hand and turned his attention to me. "The same rules apply."

I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this without at least a scratch. I stared into Eric's mixed eyes and he stared back.

Eric immediately threw his first nice making me almost gasp as the sound of the knife penetrating the target behind me deafened my ears. Eric's smirk never left his face as the knife was a few centimetres away from my face. So the lion was playing with the gazelle. Let's see how much he could really take.

Eric played with his next knife and this time when he striked it landed on my right side, near my upper arm.

When I saw Eric's gaze shift from his knife to me, suddenly after the next knife has whizzed past, another did and another. I almost flinched but not close enough. After the third knife had been thrown the others immediately followed. The third landed above my head, the fourth on my left side close to my head, and the fifth came close to my cheek. I gasped as I felt blood trickle down my cheek. He had cut me. The bastard had actually cut me.

Eric smirked at me one last time before glaring at me. "Points for bravery initiate, but not as many as you just lost for opening your mouth."

I touched my cheek gently, wincing slightly as the cut had actually hurt. "You watch yourself." Eric sneered. My lips pursed, what the hell was his problem? One minute he was practically feeling me up and the next he was trying to kill me?

"We train soldiers not rebels." Was he kidding? Please, I'm almost a hundred per cent sure he was a Dauntless rebel. He had to be. "Alright, we're done for the day get out." Eric commanded harshly.

I saw everyone walk away, but Eric was putting back some of the knifes he hadn't used and I strided passed him but he stopped me.

"You alright?" He asked. I set my harsh green glare on him.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" I demanded.

"Easy there initiate I'm your trainer, you should speak to me with respect." Eric taunted.

I scoffed. "You want _me_ to treat with respect after what you just did!"

Eric threw the knife down firmly and turned to me sharply.

"Yes. We do what we do for a reason because we believe that Dauntless should never give up."

I crossed my arms impatiently. "That is not bravery! That is cowardice! That's all you are Eric. You're a _coward_." I leered.

Eric sauntered over to me and came daringly close.

"You have no right to speak to me that way. You better watch it."

"Or what?" I gritted my teeth. Eric grabbed me roughly and pulled me against him. His lips were close to my pouty ones and I gasped uneasily, my chest heaving up and down. His gorgeouness' eyes darted to my lips back to my eyes.

"Otherwise I won't be responsible for my actions." His big, rough hands were placed on my ribs, holding my arms in place but when he whispered those last few words huskily his hands slipped quickly to my hips and pulled me closer to him, if that was possible. One of his hands grazed the cut on my cheek and he took one last look at my eyes and lips, he squeezed my hips like last time and I jumped. He walked off quickly leaving me on my own, to think over what the hell had just happened.

I ran my hands through my hair that was in a high pony tail and rubbed my head. I could feel a headache coming on.

When I walked back to our room I heard claps and cheers. I smiled and laughed as I saw Bonnie, Mason, Jenna and Parker all clapping wildly.

"There she is." Bonnie cheered. She came over and hugged me tightly. "I knew I liked something about you."

"I can't believe you said that to Eric." Parker smirked.

"You're the only one to stand up to him." Some random guy spoke up, I smiled in thanks.

"Oh, God look at your cheek. He got you good." Bonnie laughed.

"Hey, Kayla, congratulations, your famous now." Kelly stalked over to me, Bonnie, Mason and Parker.

I glared at her.

"Piss off Kelly."

"No, not with the thing with Eric but you're in the news, listen. The recent transfers Lucy and Matt Gilbert are called in two question Abnegations teachings and values."

I rolled my eyes at her and put my hands on my hips. "What does this have to do with me?"

Kelly smirked. "Wait for it, Mcayla Cross, daughter of Rachel and Roger Cross is also called in to question as evidence had been found that the parents of Mcayla Cross partook in actions that were forbidden in the Erudite faction." Kelly laughed. "The phrase 'fraternizing with the enemy' comes to mind."

Mcayla's fists clenched and she launched herself at Kelly. Kayla punched Kelly making her nose splutter and Kelly gagged on the blood. And she attempted to punch back but Kayla dodged it. When Kelly began taunting Kayla again she jumped on her and they both began rolling around, taking it in turns to find a way to hurt each other. When Kayla was on top of Kelly, she grabbed the back of Kayla's long hair as it fell over her eyes and Kayla growled, and punched Kelly again. Before anyone could do anything, Kayla was lifted off the ground and thrown into Mason who caught her just before she fell to the floor.

"What the _hell_ is going on!" Eric's deadly glare set on me and Kelly, but I was too busy leering at Kelly to notice him. My chest was heaving as Kelly was holding her nose, I smirked slightly at my work and tuned back in to what Eric was saying.

"That _bitch_ is what's going on! She practically pounced on me!" Kelly pointed to me accusingly.

"_What?"_ I attempted to move out of Mason's firm grip but he wouldn't budge. "You evil little-"

"Hey! That is _enough_!" Eric barked, his piercing eyes blazing with anger. "Both of you will have points deducted from your rankings! Everyone on the train now before I change my mind." Eric sneered.

* * *

After I had calmed down I had joined the others in the pit and Eric began listing off who going in the ring this time. I was sure it would be me as I haven't managed to have a proper fight against anyone yet.

"Kayla and Lexi, in the ring! Now." Eric commanded. I knew Lexi was pretty good, I still wasn't great at fighting in the ring but I didn't exactly have a choice. Bonnie and Mason looked disgusted. Even they knew I wouldn't be able to win this fight.

I walked up to the ring and faced my opponent Lexi, at least she just wanted to get this over with like me. We took our stances and waited for Eric to tell us to begin.

When he told us to go, Lexi took the first hit but I blocked it and moved in circles around her.

"C'mon Kayla." I heard Bonnie shout.

I watched Lexi carefully noticing the tiny detail she does before she punches and she always tends to fake a punch and get one in. When she tried punching me again, she fake punched with her left and punched with her right but I saw it coming and grabbed it and twisted it round she grunted and kicked me in the stomach. I grunted at the impact and she began non stop punching me to the ribs. That was gonna hurt later. I saw the end of Lexi's blonde pony tail and grabbed it with as much strength as I could muster, pulling her to the ground with me. She backhanded me roughly and I yelped and held a hand to my cheek glaring up at her angrily.

We just stared each other down for a minute before I felt a pair of calculating eyes on me.

"Come on, stop playing with each other." Eric chided.

I got back up reluctantly and put my clenched fists in front of me, attempting to protect me, however, as soon as my feet touched the ground Lexi pulled my pony tail and punched me brutally in the face and I'm sure I heard something crack. I fell to the ground in agonising pain, my vision was beginning to get blurry.

All of a sudden I felt a kick to my head and I blacked out.

_"Mommy!" Six year old me shouted. My mother smiled gently at me and put a flower in the hair._

_"Hello Mcayla dear, don't you look beautiful today."_

_"Mommy, can we go to the park today?" My mother shook her head and sighed lightly._

_"Not to day, sweetie you have to read your books remember?"_

_I stopped my foot impatiently. "I've read those loads of times mommy, I already know it."_

_My mother set her firm brown glare on me. "Mcayla Cross, don't you take that tone with me. It is very un Erudite of you."_

_I sniffed and looked at the ground. "Sorry mother."_

My eyes blinked open slowly taking in my surroundings, I was in the Dauntless infirmary. When I awoke I immediately felt the intense ache from my ribs, and my jaw began screaming in pain.

When I glanced around I noticed Bonnie and Mason sitting at the edge of my hospital bed.

"Wow, you look...bad." Bonnie frowned.

I laughed slightly, but winced my ribs protested. "How long have I been here?" My voice croaked.

"About a day." Replied Mason.

"A _day_?" I was shocked, I didn't think I would be out for that long. Shit. The rankings. "Have you seen the scoreboard? Where am I?" I asked.

I watched as both Bonnie and Mason's eyes cast downwards, and I sighed.

"You're below the line." Bonnie said.

"Why are you wearing those?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"War games." Mason replied numbly. I sat up straight and Bonnie and Mason protested against it.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Bonnie demanded.

"I'm coming with you guys." I stated.

"You can't." Bonnie replied.

"Eric says your done Kayla."

"What?" My eyes widened. No. It's not possible. I wasn't out. I couldn't be.

"He said you were out."

"Your parents are one of the most famous people in Erudite, maybe they'll let you go home." Mason said.

"I'm sorry Kayla." Bonnie sighed. I laid back down unsure of what to think. What the hell do I do now?

"We gotta go." Mason turned to Kayla and kissed her gently on the forehead and squeezed her hand gently. Kayla's eyes were beginning to water. Bonnie then kissed her head too and walked away unwillingly.

* * *

Fuck it.

I jumped off the bed despite everything groaning in disapproval, grabbed my boots, sneaked past the nurse and ran out as fast as I could the train was bound to leave any minute.

I heard the trains horn sound before I began sprinting for the train. All I could think was that if I didn't do this, there was no going back. A few Dauntless initiates saw me running and a few smiled. I noticed Mason hanging out the door waiting for me to jump on. When I was close enough, I jumped with a huff and grabbed onto the door. Mason held onto me tightly when I almost fell off and I hugged him in thanks, I smiled, proud that I actually made it.

After I had finished bear hugging Mason, I noticed Eric come over with confusion and anger written on his face.

"Who let you out."

I glanced at his threatening eyes to his stunning lips, I ran my tongue over my lips subconsciously and looked back into his eyes.

"I did."

Eric raised his eyebrows, seemingly genuinely impressed. "_You_ did?" Eric was studying me lightly, he glimpsed down at my bottom lip that I had been chewing on nervously and I let my lip go in embarrassment and turned away quickly.

Eric smirked. "Okay." And walked away.

* * *

I jumped as Four threw bags to the ground roughly and I turned to him, patiently waiting for instruction.

"The game is simple, it's like capture the flag." Four rolled out the bags and inside were little red guns.

Eric held one of them up. "Weapon of choice."

"You call that a gun." Someone laughed.

Eric pulled the trigger and the girl smashed against the back of the trains wall and screeched as the small, bullet thing penetrated her thigh.

Eric pulled it out and held it up for everyone to see. "Nero sim dart." **(A.N Had no idea what Jai actually said)** "Simulates the pain of a _real_ gunshot wound. Only lasts a couple of minutes." Eric glanced over at all of us briefly before he continued.

"Two teams. Four and I are captains."

"You pick first." Four replied.

"Okay." Eric's eyes stared at mine. "Kayla." I walked over him gingerly and stood by his side and waited for others to be picked. Unfortunately Mason and Bonnie weren't on my team but I did have Jenna and Parker.

We all hopped off the train and we all circled Eric waiting for instructions. A few initiates spoke up on what we should do. I may have been a Erudite but I was never good at things like this so I left them to it.

I clearly wasn't paying attention, because by the time I had tuned back into the conversation, everyone had disappeared apart from Eric who was looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head and walked off, my guess was to find out where Four hid the flag. I ran over to him.

"So what's the plan superman?" Eric glanced at me and shook his head.

"Me and you are going to find out where the hell Four is hiding the flag." I stared at him confused as he continued walking forward to more abandoned buildings.

"Well don't you want to get up high?" I questioned. He turned to me before nodding, he then turned to the building beside him. It was pretty high, if he thought I was climbing that he had another thing coming.

"Get your ass up here initiate." I glimpsed up at him before waving him off.

"You know, you go ahead, I'll stay here and keep watch."

"You afraid initiate?" He taunted.

"No, I just don't want to climb up there, will you just go before somebody sees us."

As Eric finally got the top he shouted down that he had found out where the flag was , he was on his way back down before I noticed a few of initiates on Four's team begin stalking over to us.

"Um, Eric? You might wanna hurry up! We have a problem!" I shouted up.

"Shoot!" Somebody ordered. A bunch of shots fired at me and a few at Eric. I dived for a piece of building, keeping cover. Remembering my training, I peered over and took my aim neatly and fired a few rounds, I shot a few people, and there was only four left.

I dropped back down before taking a breath and shooting again this time getting them in the leg and one in the chest. Just two more left. I breathed in deeply before moving out of my hiding place to shoot them. I aimed my gun quickly and was just about to fire, before they dropped to the ground groaning. I heard Eric jump off the ledge of the building and turned to him angrily.

"Do you _mind?_ I totally had them."

Eric smirked. "Yeah but did you see _him_." He pointed to Mason across from us and shot him and Mason fell to the ground clutching his leg. "C'mon, I know where Four's keeping the flag."

I walked past Mason and grinned at my friend. He glared at me and I shot him in the chest.

"That was for sneaking up on me."

* * *

When me and Eric got there we both hid behind one of the crates just as Four's team got to our hiding place. When we met back with the others Eric had told Jenna and Parker to go to some abandoned ride where Four had hidden the flag.

We lit up Four's team and immediately began shooting, a few grunts and groans could be heard every few seconds, and I think I managed to shoot Lexi down and I smiled proudly.

_That was for yesterday bitch._ I thought. I could see Eric next to me taking a few people down from behind me, so I made sure to cover his front. I shot a few more people. But then Eric turned to me and told me to go up to the flag and defend it from Four's team and I crouched down behind some of the crates and made my way up to the building.

When I got there I could hear someone running up the stairs and I braced myself for an attack. It was Bonnie. When she saw me she immediately shot random fires and I managed to doge most of them apart from one that landed in my shoulder and I grunted in pain.

Bonnie saw this as an entrance and she climbed up and kicked me from her place. I jumped up quickly and punched her hard in the jaw, she tumbled back and I shot her with my last dart and she went crumbling down.

"Sorry Bonnie." I winced.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be." I gasped when I saw Kelly climb up and I quickly knocked her gun out her hand and it flew out of the building, she growled lowly before stalking over to me, I kept walking backwards keeping my gaze on hers as I searched for a way out.

I huffed as I came into contact with the buildings hard, rock behind me and I quickly ducked as Kelly shot a punch at me. A few initiates heard the commotion and stared up at us.

She ran fast at me and her hands wrapped around my throat choking me, she lifted me up, half dangling me over the building and I glanced down and held onto her arms with a death grip.

I saw a pair of eyes, searching mine, telling me to fight back. I could almost hear his voice in my head.

I enveloped my legs around Kelly's neck and she dropped me and I hung over the building, I glanced down shocked, Kelly was down for a few minutes as she tried to get her breathing back. I didn't have long.

A few people gasp and I swear I heard Four say something to Eric sounding like 'Do something' but he just replied

"She has to do this."

I noticed Kelly groaning from her position on the ground, my hands were beginning to slip and I took in a deep breath and my wish came true. I flipped myself over and landed perfectly on the buildings platform and I kicked Kelly in the head.

I noticed something orange glowing in the night and I smiled a toothy grin, I ran to the building and pointed at Jenna and Parker.

"They've got it! Guy's they've done it." Everyone looked at me and then turned to Jenna and Parker who were running to the scene smiling as they waved the orange flag in the air.

I helped Bonnie up and we ran down the stairs excitedly.

When we got back to the Dauntless compound we were all really hyped up and apparently there was a party going on in the pit. So me, Bonnie, Mason, Parker and Jenna all got changed and when to the party. I could hear the music echoing throughout Dauntless and it made my day that much better. For once things were actually starting to look up for me.

After a few hours had passed I was pretty drunk. I was grinding against someone, and he had his hands on my hips edging me on. I wrapped my hand around his neck and danced. After a while of that the guy dragged me out of the loud music and into the corridor as he smashed his lips against mine. I gasped as I wasn't expecting the intrusion but I ran my fingers through his long hair. His lips switched to my neck and began sucking and biting and I began moaning, throwing my head back. My chocolate tresses were getting in the way of our make out and I pulled the hottie back up to my lips but before I knew it the guy was ripped away from me harshly.

I whimpered at the lost touch. By the frightening look Eric gave the Dauntless, he must've ran away. Eric turned to me, his eyes taking in my glassy ones. Then his beautiful blue eyes travelled down my form drinking me up. I was in a very short, tight little dress that clung to me every way. It made me boobs look bigger that was for sure. My hair was all mussed up from kissing whoever the hell that was, but looking at Eric he looked pissed.

"What?" I asked breathlessly. Wordlessly, he grabbed my arm painfully and pulled me along the corridor and we got to a door and he chucked me in, glaring at me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What are you _talking_ about?" I glowered back as much as I could. Eric was about to say something but he didn't and he observed me slightly.

"Are you drunk?"

I smiled and tripped sending me into his muscular arms.

"Maybe just a little." None of us talked for a few minutes before I opened my big mouth. I was gazing into his big blue eyes, and tracing his jaw bone. "You have beautiful eyes." I whispered. I can't believe I was telling him this.

Eric gazed into my orbs and held his arms around my waist before leaning in closer to me. His jaw clenched and unclenched and I asked him what was wrong.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I widened my eyes completely unaware. "I can't stop thinking about you and that mouth of yours, if you can kiss like you did back there I wonder what else you can do with it." By the use of his innuendo I gasped and he used that to his advantage and he roughly pulled me to him and smashed our lips together, I moaned at the sudden touch. He was even better than I imagined. Eric was the best kisser I had even known. His lips playing with mine, his tongue licked my lips and I opened my mouth willingly. Our tongues fought for dominance but he won and he swooped me up into his arms and we crashed into the wall. His bold arms were holding up my weight, Eric's alluring growl made me moan as I combed my fingers through his blonde hair. He lifted me up even more and his hands began to roam and so did his mouth. His mouth puckered butterfly kisses and little bites to my neck and tugged on his hair making him moan out beautifully.

Eric lifted me up again by my things and threw me onto the bed, as he began unzipping my dress he pulled back realising what he was doing. I tried to continue but he pushed me back gently.

My hands stroked his cheek softly and stared into his lustful blue eyes. Eric's hands curled through my hair and he placed a soft kiss to my neck.

"You can sleep it off here Kayla."

I glanced at him confused. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Eric didn't say anything and just lifted the covers and pulled them around me. I watched him retreat hesitantly and I sighed against the pillows. I wanted that to happen so much. How was Eric such a gentleman? I've seen how ruthless this man can be. Why was he acting like this towards me now? I couldn't think of anything anymore before I drifted off to sleep I spoke his name.


	4. Even Dauntless Are Afraid

**Okay, so I have decided to stray from the Divergent transcript, and I can't exactly remember the order of the scenes which is actually pretty bad, considering I watched it last night, so I hope you guys enjoy this. Oh and there is no war in this story!**

**P.S thank you for all your reviews, favorites and follows really means a lot, and please tell me of what you think about my OC.**

**Anyway, back to the topic :P**

* * *

I woke up groggily, groaning when I felt a pounding on my head, I tugged the quilt closer to my body. I sighed and took in the luscious smell. My eyebrows furrowed and I reluctantly opened my eyes. I took in the room and realized it wasn't mine, I sat up abruptly and glanced down at my attire. I exhaled when I saw I was still wearing my dress.

I almost let out a gasp when I saw a figure sleeping in a chair near a bookcase, filled with endless amounts of leather bound books. I took in Eric's peaceful face and smiled, I got up silently and tip toed over to him. I stroked his cheek gently and he stirred under my soft touch. I watched as those beautiful blue eyes of his opened, he stood up suddenly when he realized I was up.

"You're awake."

I nodded. "Yeah. I...Um...I'm sorry about last night."

Eric licked his lips and shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

I sighed. "Eric-"

"_Kayla_, I said don't worry about it okay?"

I pursed my lips slightly. "We have to talk about it sometime, this..._Whatever_ this is, we can't do it, it's wrong."

I saw Eric's gaze leave mine and there was a slight glimmer of disappointment and anger in his eyes.

"I mean, I can't help but feel, something towards you, but now isn't exactly the right time."

Before Eric managed to speak, there was a knock on the door and in walked Four.

"Kayla, everyone's up, you should be getting ready for your fear landscape."

I stared at him wide-eyed. "That's today?"

Four nodded, after a terrifyingly awkward silence, I followed Four back to the dorm and I followed him where all the other initiates were waiting.

* * *

After a while Four and Eric began calling names to enter and I was nervously shaking my leg, I grimaced as I saw one of the initiates being carried out by Four, he was pale white and shaking.

Mason saw my nervousness and placed a comforting hand on my leg and I held his hand and squeezed.

I had completely dazed out and when I glanced by my side Mason was gone, he was either in the room or had gone back to our dorms. When Four came out his brown eyes caught mine and he nodded at me and followed him in.

When I closed the door behind me I glanced around the room, it was quite a small room, and there was the simulating chair in the middle of the room, I looked to the side of the chair and saw Eric typing into the computer.

"Sit down." Four commanded.

I wrung my hands together with an over sized sweater and lied down on the chair.

"Don't forget to let your heartbeat calm down Kayla." Four said.

I nodded in reply and watched as Eric walked over to me and gathered my hair in his hand and threw it over the chair so it wasn't in the way, he put the wires onto the sides of my head and held up the serum for me to see before he plunged it in and I winced before my eyes began getting sleepy.

My jade eyes, blinked rapidly against the pure white ceiling. I sat up from laying down on the ground and I glanced around me frowning when I felt something tickling my bare arm.

I looked down and just about managed to hold in a scream when I saw a spider crawling up me. I absolutely loathed the hairy things, I watched silently as it began to climb up my arm.

Because I was so focused on this one spider I didn't notice as thousands of tiny black spiders began falling from the ceiling and I screamed as a bunch landed on me.

I jumped on me and I struggled to get them off me. I jumped around and flung them off of me. I wasn't aware of what I was doing and I managed to fling the first spider away and it crashed against the glass that was surrounding the wall, all the little spiders suddenly disappeared and my heartbeat calmed down but the big spider fell down uncerominsley and began crawling around me. All of a sudden it jumped and I held my hands in front of my face.

After a short while I hesitantly moved me hands away from me and gasped as there was nothing there. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was wearing the dress I was wearing the other day. I saw something pass me and a smile made it's way across my face I went to talk to Bonnie and Mason, but they completely ignored me. They didn't even look at me. They just carried on dancing, drinking and having fun. Without me.

I held in my sobs as my friends didn't even acknowledge my presence but before I knew the walls changed colour, and I found myself clinging on for dear life to a massive rock that was making my hands slip due to it's wet surface.

I glanced down quickly and saw the huge mass of the ocean, the ruthless waves crashing against the rocks and I whimpered and watched as my hands began to slip.

I screamed as my body plummeted into the ocean I held my breath as I was pushed under by the waves, I tried my best to swim back up, but the waves just kept pulling me down. Finally, my body succumbed to the darkness as I ran out of breath, my lungs filling with the ocean's water.

Everything went black before I woke up with a gasp I looked around and saw that I was in my old room at Erudite.

I frowned as my bedroom began seeming hotter than usual and I gasped as I saw a fire making it's way fast towards me, burning everything in my room, from my curtains, to my bed. I frantically looked around, trying to think of a way to get rid of the fire, I noticed a bottle of water on my bedside table and rushed to grab it, the fire tickled my arm and I winced and grabbed my bottle, I unscrewed it and quickly poured the water over the fire and watched as it began to sizzle into just smoke.

I breathed a sigh of relief before everything began to change again.

I watched curiously as the walls began to change to the greyish colour of the chasm, and I gasped as I recalled the scene. It was Bonnie, she was struggling to hold onto the railing.

Mason's hand reached for mine and I froze as I saw Eric just standing there watching Bonnie hold on for dear life. This wasn't right. Where was the part where he let us help her up?

My eyes switched from Eric back to Bonnie, I watched as one of her hands slipped and she screamed as she struggled to hold on with the other hand.

My heartbeat was far from calm. I could feel it beating rapidly, it felt like it was trying to escape.

Eric was just leaning against the railing behind him and I let go of Mason's hand to reach for Bonnie but was stopped by Eric who held me against the waist.

I watched as Bonnie's fingers, one by one began to let go.

I was wriggling in Eric's hold but he was too strong, his grip didn't loosen at all.

I screamed as I watched Bonnie fall off. It was in slow motion for me.

I watched as her terrifying brown eyes searched for a way for me to help her. I cried as I watched as her hopeless eyes began to drift away from reality. I heard the brief sound of a body falling to the ground and I screamed into Eric's arm and cried.

As my eyes closed, I held onto Eric tightly but when I opened my eyes back up he was gone. Wherever I was it was pitch black, I could not see a thing.

I panicked as I heard shoes on the ground and as I strained my ears I could hear a little girl crying.

"Hey!" I shouted.

A little bit of light shone through from somewhere, and I noticed six people, that seemed like men from their build, were fully clothed in black with masks on the faces. I glanced down at their feet and noticed a little girl in Abnegation clothing and my heart pained seeing her tear streaked face. She ran to me and I held her behind me.

One of the men began talking and stalked towards me. I pushed the little girl and she shook her head not wanting to let me go.

"Go! Now!" I watched as she ran from me and suddenly disappeared. I held my arms in front of me, in my fighting stance but when I looked back, the men had gone.

My posture straightened, I frowned and glanced around the room. Before I knew it two people had grabbed me by my arms and pinned them behind my back, and two others lifted my feet and started dragging me.

"No!" I struggled. I couldn't even see anything.

"Let me go!"

I managed to kick one of the men and he grunted and let go of my leg.

I felt the two behind lift my arms in the air and they were magically chained to a wall above me, I tugged on them, attempting to break them, but I couldn't.

"We've got ourselves a tough one boys."

"I swear to _God_ if you don't let me go-"

"You'll do what?" The main guy questioned cruelly.

I sighed and tried looking, I managed to see where they all were and thought using my Erudite mind, I couldn't even think of any escape, there wasn't even a door.

"What do you want with me?" I asked. I'm glad I didn't sound scared that would egg them on even more.

I noticed something shiny out of the corner of my eye, and noticed the man was playing with a knife in his hand and I tensed slightly.

"Well." He paused. "Seeing as you saved our prey..." The man trailed off and my eyes were wide-eyed, I was tugging against the chains but nothing was happening, there weren't even budging.

The man came closer to me, I noticed his eyes were a dazzling green but they were filled with pure evil and it made me shudder.

His face, apart from his eyes and mouth were covered, he stroked my cheek sickeningly slowly and held the knife at the hollow of my throat.

He cut my skin and bent down and licked my throat and I wriggled at the horrible sensation. It was disgusting. It wasn't my Eric. It was a vulgar man. When he pulled a way all I could feel was his saliva along my throat and I glared at him.

I saw him smirk and he nodded to the boys behind him and they walked behind me and I glimpsed at them from the corner of my eyes before turning to the abomination in front of me.

His nauseating gaze made me shiver and he smirked again.

"You have _beautiful_ eyes." He stood back slightly and peered down my body and I turned away from disgust. "And a beautiful body no doubt. And _very_ long legs."

He roughly spread my legs apart and I yanked on the chains above me. I had to think of something fast. No way was this bastard going to rape me. Never.

As I was thinking of a plan, I couldn't look at him, but he saw that and gripped my chin harshly and my jade eyes narrowed at him.

He laughed slightly and held the knife for me to see before he ran it over my shirt ripping it apart, it was still on me but he had a good view. Unfortunately I decided to wear my lace black bra, it was my most comfortable and I put it on just in case something between me and Eric had happened, and that it made my boobs look good. Which wasn't good right now.

He laughed again.

"I knew you had a beautiful body under all those clothes."

"Please don't do this." I whimpered. Now I was actually beginning to get a little scared.

I still hadn't thought of anything and my mind was running blank.

To make matters worse I heard my voice and I turned to the person and I cried as I saw who it was.

"_Eric!_" I yanked on the chains again but it was no fucking use!

I noticed the men apart from the bastard in front of me went to grab him but Eric managed to fight them off, when the boss realized that he was losing he growled and I screamed as I saw what he was going to do. I yelled out for Eric and he looked straight at me his baby blue eyes searching mine to check if I was okay, but that's when the man plunged the knife into Eric's side.

Eric grunted from the pain and I screamed in agony as if I was the one feeling his pain, when in fact it was practically killing me now. The man gripped the knifes handle and ripped it out of Eric's side and he slumped to the ground, his eyes trained on me. Tears escaped my eyes as the man stalked towards me, I heard the sound of his belt buckle and I kept trying to yank off the chains.

"That's right, you better be scared now. I'm gonna fuck you right in front of your lover. Your going to watch him slowly die, and he can watch you give yourself to me."

His belt dropped to the floor and he pulled me closer to him as he tore my pants from my body.

I was crying, and continuously watching Eric's eyes, and I couldn't believe that I couldn't actually think of anything to get out of this mess.

Just before the man thrust into me I gasped as I woke back in the simulation room and I practically cried gleefully.

I held my head in my hands and cried profusely. I could hear Four and Eric moving about hastily in the simulation room and I felt someone come beside me and picked me up and buried me within their chest.

I cried into Eric's big build, my soft, feminine hands gripping onto his shirt and my dirty chocolate locks covering my face.

I couldn't even look into his beautiful blue eyes.

The last thing that I thought was those green eyes seemed so familiar.


End file.
